Intrappolato in una gabbia di amore (Prisonnier d'une cage d'amour)
by aobaseragaki
Summary: Cela se passe dans BrotherHood. Ezio viens de tuer le Banquier de Cesare ainsi que son allier le français duc de Vallois, pourtant Cesare continue de recevoir de l'argent et du soutiens militaire, en voulant enquêter, Ezio ignore qu'il tombera dans un piège tendus par celui ci où il se retrouveras a la merci du fils du Pape pour le meilleur et pour le pire? YAOI! violence! rape!
1. Chapter 1

_**Intrappolato in una gabbia di amore (Prisonnier d'une cage d'amour)**_

_**Coucou à tous et à toutes!^^ Bon par où commencer...? Eh bien pour commencer parlons de ma fic Assassin's creed. Pourquoi ais-je choisis le couple CesarexEzio ? Eh bien tout simplement que j'ai un faible pour les couple **ennemis** (tout comme Sephiroth/Cloud ; Altair / Robert de sablet*me tuez pas !*; Kaname/zero...Même si mon preferer de tout les couples Assassin's Creed reste Ezio/Altair qui, je sais, n'as rien avoir avec les couples **ennemis**)J'en avais vaguement entendu parler au début et j'ai ensuite jouer a Brotherhood...OU JE SUIS LITERALEMENT TOMBER AMOUREUSE DU JEU! Le couple Ezio/Cesare m'avais vaguement effleurer l'esprit jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une fic généralissime appeler «Je te baiserais Putana!» Je l'ai vraiment adorée et c'est là que m'étais venue cette idée de fic. J'espère que vous aimerez ma fic et soyez indulgent,c'est ma première sur Assassin's Creed^^. Bonne lecture!**_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont a Ubisoft, je ne fais que jouer avec!(Même si je désire les posséder! T^T) hormis le cardinal d'Espagne qui n'aura qu'un tout petit rôle dans le prologue**_

_**Le couple: Cesare/Ezio**_

_**Rating: M(vous vous attendiez a quoi? XD)contient viols ,meurtres sanglants tortures,insultes, yaoi bref! Les âmes sensibles ou les homophobes, barrez vous!Je ne veux aucun commentaire comme quoi ma fic c'est de la merde! (oui j'ai déjà subit ça)**_

_**Les phrase en italique sont les pensées des personnages ou des flashs backs.**_

_**Prologue**_

Italie, époque de la Renaissance, Rome...

La nuit étais tombée depuis longtemps sur la capitale d'Italie, la belle Rome...qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même depuis que les Borgias étaient au pouvoir. Ils dirigeaient les habitants de la citée avec dureté et cruauté, faisant un peu plus de victimes chaque jour. Le pauvre peuple en avait assez de leur cruauté mais il avait peur de mourir s'ils se retournaient contre eux, tous savaient quel sort était réservé a ceux qui osaient leur tenir tête! C'était le gibet ou le donjon voire même le fouet jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Alors les pauvres citoyens ne pouvaient que se taire et subir en silence les maltraitance...sans savoir qu'un Assassin parcourait les rues de Rome, avec pour but d'éradiquer les Borgias de la surface du globe et de mettre un terme a leur règne de terreur .

La nuit était fraîche dans l'antique citée qui fut jadis la capitale du puissant empire des Romains. Les soldats patrouillaient dans les rues sombres de la ville pour trouver ceux qui ne respectaient pas les ordres et leur faire payer leur audace, quoique, vu l'heure, ils ne rencontreraient que des ivrognes ou des prostituées.

Pourtant, quelque chose troublait ce tableau de paisible nuit, quand une silhouette sortit assez précipitamment d'une riche maison visiblement pressée, encapuchonnée d'un long manteau noir avant de rentrer dans un carrosse stationnée juste devant sa maison protéger par un petit groupe de quatre cavaliers armés jusqu'aux dents.

L'étrange silhouette ignorait qu'elle était actuellement suivie par une ombre qui la guettait du haut du toit de sa maison. Le beau visage d'Ezio Auditore da Firenze était éclairé par la lumière de la lune malgré la capuche qui lui couvrait le haut du visage. Il restait là, calme, à observer sa ''future'' cible partir précipitamment de chez elle, se remémorant ce qu'il devait en faire.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_-Le cardinal d'Espagne ?_

_Dans sa cachette, sur l'île Tiberine, Ezio regardait Nicolo Machiaveli avec surprise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec le reste de sa troupe d'assassins qu'il avait brièvement formé. Le penseur italien acquise d'un air soucieux._

_-Oui, il soutient secrètement les Borgias dans leurs guerres et apporte son aide en les finançant secrètement pour leurs projets et aussi en leur envoyant des hommes, mon espion l'a découvert assez récemment. Depuis la mort de son banquier, Cesare a réquisitionné l'aide de son oncle pour les financements et les troupes, chose que celui ci a accepté sans condition, vu qu'il a une profonde affection pour son neveu._

_Ezio croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air songeur, en effet, il pensait avoir couper les vivres à Cesare en éliminant son banquier ainsi que le duc Valois, le privant de ressources, de soldats et d'argent. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il irait demander de l'aide au cardinal d'Espagne, qui plus est, était un membre de sa famille également. Machiaveli reprit sur sa lancé._

_-Nous devrions nous débarrasser de ce problème le plus tôt possible._

_Le florentin regarda son ami, pas dupe, il savait où est ce que le penseur voulait en venir._

_-Tu veux que je me charge de le faire disparaître?_

_-Oui, le plus tôt et discrètement possible. Si cela venait a courir les rues de Rome, tu peux être sur qu'un scandale éclatera. Tu dois donc faire ça le plus discrètement possible, ne prends donc pas tes assassins avec toi, tu risques de te faire repérer très facilement._

_-Bene..._

_L'assassin enfila donc sa tenue ainsi que ses armes avant de rabattre la capuche sur son visage et se tourne vers son ami._

_-Où puis je le trouver?_

_-Mon espion a découvert qu'il s'était installé a Rome depuis quelques jours et qu'il séjournait_ _dans une villa pas très loin du château Saint Ange.  
__  
Ezio haussa les sourcilles de surprise, comprenant son étonnement l'autre assassin répondit._

_-Tu dois te dire pourquoi il ne va pas vivre au château Saint-Ange n'est ce pas? Il ne veut tout simplement pas attirer l'attention. Il est malin, en couvrant ses agissements, il peut passer inaperçu quand il fait ses transactions d 'argent._

_Il s'approcha d'Ezio et lui donna un bout de papier sur lequel étais inscrit une adresse._

_-Voilà l'adresse de l'endroit où il vie, pour le reste j'ignore où il se rend pour transmettre l'argent. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il se rend dans un endroit reculé pour faire les transactions. Pour la suite tu devras te débrouiller._

_-Je vois, grazie Machiavelli._

_Le penseur sourit et remit ses mains dans son dos_

_-Nous comptons sur toi Ezio, débarrasses nous de cette vermine._

_L'assassin florentin sourit a son tour avant de sortir de sa cachette, se rendant a l'adresse indiquée par Machiavelli._

_**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**_

L'assassin continuait de réfléchir au moment où il devra trancher la gorge du cardinal. Il fallait que se soit rapide et précis. Mais avant, il devait l'interroger sur le fait qu'il soutenait son frère et son neveu dans leur soif de conquête et s'il était également un Templier, si c'était le cas, il lui soutirerait des informations avant de le tuer...

Le carrosse parti et l'assassin le prit en filature en passant par les toits, agile comme un félin. Il n'eut aucun mal a suivre la voiture du cardinal qui commençait a s'enfoncer dans les petits quartiers mal famés de Rome, jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter devant une ruelle. L'homme sortit de la voiture et s'enfonça dans celle ci...jusqu'à atteindre un vaste bâtiment insalubre et a l'abandon, ressemblant a un manoir. Il semblait que personne n'était venu depuis des années.

_«Drôle d'endroit pour une transaction secrète...» _Pensa Ezio.

Le florentin s'approcha du carrosse et, tel un aigle qui fondit sur sa proie, tua les deux gardes qui protégeaient l'entrée de la vieille battisse avec ses deux lames secrètes, puis il tua les deux autres cavaliers avec ses fléchettes empoisonnées. Il se redressa en soupirant et regarda l'entrée du bâtiment en fronçant les sourcils.

-Maintenant, à nous deux cardinal d'Espagne.

Il pénétra dans la bâtisse avec précaution et se lança à la recherche du Cardinal...qu'il retrouva plus tard dans une vaste salle ressemblant a une salle de réception. L'homme lui tournait le dos avec toujours sa même cape sur le dos, sa capuche noire cachant son visage. Ezio dégaina sa lame secrète et s'approcha doucement du cardinal qui semblait avoir la tête baissée.

-Navré cardinal, mais votre vie s'arrête ici, avez vous une dernière prière à annoncer à Dieu avant de mourir?

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du cardinal qui lâcha un ricanement, ce qui surpris assez Ezio, qui, faut il avouer, ne s'attendait pas à une tel réaction.

-Qui a-t-il de si drôle? La mort ne t 'effraie donc t-elle pas?

Le cardinal s'arrêta de rire avant de murmurer, d'une voix glaciale et cruelle.

-C'est drôle parce que c'est exactement le genre de réplique que j'allais te dire... Ezio Auditore da Firenze !

L'assassin se figea en ayant peur de comprendre. Cette voix...Il la connaissait...Oh non...!

Aussitôt, profitant de la stupeur de l'assassin, le cardinal se retourna en dégainant son épée, frappant dans les lames secrètes d'Ezio avec violence.

-Hhhgt...!

L'assassin se recula mais riposta avec sa propre épée tranchant la cape du cardinal...et l'horreur se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il découvrait avec horreur le visage de celui qui lui faisait face.

Des cheveux noirs mis long encadrant un visage pale et cruel, d'épais sourcils noirs de jais comme sa chevelure, des yeux d'un bleu glacial et cruel, capable de transpercer l'âme d'un seul regard, une armure en argent lui protégeait la poitrine avec un chérubin en emblème sur le milieu du torse, une longue cape rouge écarlate qui trainais derrière lui...

Cesare Borgia! Fils et chef des armées du Pape Rodrigo Borgia, l'homme le plus cruel de toute l'Italie, si ce n'est celui du monde entier et surtout...son ennemi mortel!

-M...mais comment...?!

Cesare sourit de son petit effet sur l'assassin avant de poser un point sur sa hanche jonglant avec son épée dans une main.

-Ah, tu sais Ezio, tu es tellement prévisible. Je savais que tu ne pourrais résister a ce petit piège que je t'ai tendu.

-Qu'est ce cela veut dire?!

-La vérités? C'est qu'il n'y a jamais eu de cardinal d'Espagne, tout ça n'était qu'un piège pour t'attirer à moi. J'ai fais exprès de laisser tes ''espions'' découvrir que mon prétendu ''oncle'' me faisait parvenir des hommes et de l'argent pour m'aider dans ma quête.

Le florentin en tombait d'énu... Alors...tout cela n'était qu'un piège?!

-Mais...les espions ont pourtant bien vu un homme avec toi..! Et d'où te vient tout cet argent...?! Ces hommes...!

Le chef des armées du pape fit comme s'il réfléchissait a la réponse qu'il allait donner.

-Hum... Disons que j'ai pas mal de contact qui savent très bien jouer de la comédie et pour ce qui est de l'argent...c'était naturellement des faux. Tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade dans l'unique but de te faire enfin sortir de ton trou, Assassino!

Il avait prononcé ces paroles en pointant son épée dans sa direction et Ezio serra les poings sur ses dagues. Il s'était complètement fait avoir depuis le début! Il savait bien que c'était un peu trop facile que Cesare ait requis de l'aide auprès d'un membre de sa famille d'Espagne pour compenser sa perte de troupe et son banquier .

Cesare s'approcha de l'assassin avec un sourire au lèvres qui se voulait prédateur.

-Maintenant Assassin, tu vas mourir!

Sur ces mots il se jeta sur Ezio, épée en avant prêt à l'embrocher, le florentin jura et tira sa propre épée, parant celle de Cesare avant de se mettre a se battre. Ils combattirent durement et violemment, Cesare était vraiment très doué a l'épée! Une véritable fine lame qui rivalisait avec la sienne, dire qu'il était plus jeune que lui..merda!

Les coups de Cesare étaient d'une rare violence, forçant l'assassin a reculer un peu plus a chaque fois, ne pouvant rien faire que parer ses coups, jusqu'au moment où le fils du pape lui frappa la main du plat de son épée, forçant Ezio a lâcher son arme.

-Merda!

-Tu es fini!

Le brun leva son épée, prêt a pourfendre Ezio...qui répliqua en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre, le repoussant en arrière et sortant une de ses lames secrètes, lui arrachant son épée a son tour en frappant dans sa main.

-Hurgt..! Figlio de putana!

L'assassin lui donna un nouveau coup de pied, cette fois en plein visage, faisant tomber le Borgia sur le dos. Ezio s'approcha de lui...En effleurant sa lame du bout des doigts. Il devait tuer Cesare maintenant, il se rapprocherait de sa victoire contre les Borgias! Il s'arrêta a la hauteur du jeune homme et murmura froidement.

-C'est terminé maintenant Cesare Borgia, tu seras le premier de mes principales cibles a périr de ma lame.

Le chef des armées du pape lâcha un grognement de rage avant de finalement sourire et ricaner.

-Vraiment Ezio...ta naïveté me donne vraiment envie de mourir de rire parfois...

-Quoi?

-Tu es tombé dans le panneau!

Sur ces mots, Cesare siffla entre ses doigts et avant qu'Ezio ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe...un filet d'acier lui tomba dessus, le piégeant contre le sol.

-Ghh!...Putana!...

L'italien tenta de trancher les maille du filet, mais impossible hélas, étant faites d'acier, les mailles ne céderaient pas même si Ezio tentait de les trancher de toutes ses forces. Leur solidité n'était pas le seul problème en plus, étant fait de métal, le filet était vraiment très lourd! Et le poids de celui ci écrasait pratiquement l'assassin sur le sol, rendant sa mobilité impossible!

Cesare sourit d'un air victorieux avant de se redresser tendis que ses hommes, cachés dans le manoir, entourèrent l'assassin pointant leurs armes sur lui.

-J'ai gagné Assassino, désormais, tu es à moi.

Ezio lâcha un grognement de rage en fusillant du regard son ennemi qui ne pouvait que sourire devant sa mauvaise fois. Le fils du pape fit signe à ses hommes de le relever et de le ligoter.

Un des soldats s'approcha donc de notre Assassin avec une épaisse corde en mains, mais quand il se baissa vers Ezio, l'italien réagit et, ayant assee de force pour bouger sa main, la leva pour attraper l'homme au visage avant de sortir sa lame secrète, traversant les mailles du filet pour se planter dans son œil lui transperçant le cerveau. Le sang éclaboussa le beau visage d'Ezio ainsi que les vêtements de Cesare,qui se trouvait juste devant lui.

Les soldats se reculèrent avec panique, tandis que Cesare, amusé, s'approcha de son prisonnier avant de lui écraser la main sur le sol avec le talon de sa botte.

-Aie...!

-Décidément, tu ne sais pas comment t'arrêter. Même quand tout espoir de t'enfuir est perdu, tu continues de résister...J'ignore si tu souhaites vraiment mourir ou si tu es simplement idiot.

L'italien regarda Cesare en geignant de douleur mais un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Eheheh... Et bien Cesare, si moi je suis un idiot, toi tu es le roi des abruti, stronzo!

Le fils du pape fronça les sourcils et donna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac d'Ezio le faisant crier de douleur! Il avait senti au moins trois cotes se briser! Elles étaient en métal où quoi ses foutues bottes?!

-Ton arrogance ne te sauvera pas chien! Je ferai en sorte que ta vie devienne un véritable enfer! Tu vas souffrir ! Je te torturerai tellement que plus personne pas même tes petits assassins de mierda te reconnaîtront!

Il lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac avec une rare violence, tellement violente qu'Ezio en cracha du sang et finit par perdre connaissance.

Essoufflé, Cesare se redresse en rejetant ses cheveux derrière son crane et soupira.

-Bon, emmenez le au château de Saint-Ange maintenant, il est complètement dans les pommes, il ne résistera pas.

Un peu rassurés les soldats saisir l'Assassin après avoir ôté le filet, l'avoir désarmé et bien ligoté, ils l'emmenèrent au château de Saint-Ange, où de bien désagréables surprises attendaient notre Assassin...

_**A suivre...**_

_**Vous voulez la suite^^ ? Et bien review please ! Au moins cinq, sinon la suite je ne l'écris que pour ma gueule et je ne vous l'envoi rait pas, na !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_****__**Intrappolato in una gabbia di amore (Prisonnier d'une cage d'amour)**_

**__****Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont a Ubisoft, je ne fais que jouer avec!(Même si je désire les posséder! T^T) hormis le cardinal d'Espagne qui n'aura qu'un tout petit rôle dans le prologue**

**__****Le couple: Cesare/Ezio**

**__****Rating: M(vous vous attendiez a quoi? XD)contient viols ,meurtres sanglants tortures,insultes, yaoi bref! Les âmes sensibles ou les homophobes, barrez vous!Je ne veux aucun commentaire comme quoi ma fic c'est de la merde! (oui j'ai déjà subit ça)**

**__****Les phrase en italique sont les pensées des personnages ou des flashs backs ainsi que des mots italiens.**

**__****Encore merci a tous et a toutes pour vos commentaires qui m'ont vraiment fais chaud au cœur !Désolé pour le retard, masi entre le travail et ma fatigue,ainsi que le manque d'inspiration,je n'avais pas trop le temps pour la fic. Je crois que je posterais un chapitre par moi pour l'instand désolé,en espérant que vous soiyez pascient Espéreront que cette suite sera a votre goût. Bonne lecture ! **

**__****Chapitre 1: L'ombre du danger**

**Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...**

**-Hum...ah...qu...où suis je...?Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passer ?**

**L'italien commence a immerger peu a peu de sa léthargie, cause par une goutte d'eau fraiche qui avais couler du plafond du cachot où il étais enfermer, avant de s'écraser sur sa joue, provocant son réveil.**

**L'assassin lâcha un grognement de douleur, ses côtes criaient au supplices et son estomac lui semblais comme être écraser avec une lenteur accablante par un deux bloque de métal glacé et très épais tellement il avait mal ! Sans compter qu'en plus,il tremblais de froid, nul doute qu'il étais torse nus, mais il semblais avoir encore son pentathlon sur ses jambes, seul endroit où il n'avais pas froid, mais même ses pieds étais nus. **

** Il voulais bouger ses bras, mais ils étais comme lier entre eux et suspendus au dessus de sa tête par d'épaisse chaînes froide ainsi que ses chevilles., mais il sentais qu'il étais aussi allonger, sur une surface solide en tout cas, une table ? Un banc ? Il ne le sais point.**

**Le florentin regardais autour de lui, les yeux papillonnant, ou plutôt essayait de les ouvrir...car il ne voiyait -si il avait les yeux ouvert- que du noir, comme si il étais plonger dans les ténèbres, à moins qu'on ne lui avais forcer a garder ses yeux dans le noir ! Comme par exemple l'avoir enfermer dans un cachot sans la moindre source de lumière, a moins de lui avoir mis quelque chose sur les yeux comme...un bandage ! Ça y est,il se souviens maintenant ! **

**Ce ****_cazzo _****de Cesare Borgia lui avais tendus un piège, et naïf comme il est ,il étais tomber dedans tête la première ! ****_Mierda !_**

**Il tente de tirer sur les liens qui le maintenait attacher a la table, mais rien a faire ! Il ne ****fais plus que s'écorcher les poignet et les chevilles plutôt que de se libérer.**

**Il soupire intérieurement, si seulement il avait eu sa lame secrète avec lui,il aurais put se libérer de ses liens sans aucun problème ! Mais ce ****_cazzo_**** de Borgia avait bien sur anticiper en lui privant de toutes ses armes ! Quoi de plus naturel lui direz vous.**

**Ezio pensais que sa situation ne pouvais pas être pire que celui de la torture, mais il ignore qu'il se trouvais bien loin du compte ,et que Cesare étais bien décider à le faire souffrir d'une tel manière qu'Ezio abandonnerais vite espoirs de revoir la lumière du jour .**

**Du coté de Cesare...**

**Le Borgia étais dans ses appartements, Il venais tout juste de sortir de son bain. Il avait sur lui une simple chemise noir ouverte sur son torse muscler sur lequel pendais un pendentif, une croix en diamant noir ainsi qu'un pantalon de tissus sombre.**

**Il se dirige vers son bureau et installe non nonchalamment sur la chaise, les jambes croiser avec un sourire qui en décollait pas de ses lèvres. Il avait enfin réussit, il avait mis la main sur le fauteur de trouble qui lui mettais des battons dans les roues ainsi qu'a ses projet de conquête de la couronne. Désormais, l'****_Assassino_**** ne se mettra plus en travers de sa route, mais le laisser tout simplement pourrir dans les geôle du palais de Saint-Ange n'étais guère amusant,pour un assassin de sa trempe, le dernier homme Auditore encore en vie d'ailleurs a avoir donner autans de fils a retordre a son père.**

**Il porta son verre a vin a ses lèvres où il bu une gorger en gardant son esprit pensif. Oui, cela pourrais être interressant de el garder en vie, si il se serais laisser faire se ne serais pas drole du tout, avoir quelqu'un qui lui résiste pourrais être amusant.**

**Un sourire diabolique se fit sur ses lèvres, en effet ce serais très intéressant..**

**Il porta son verre a ses lèvres mais ne pouvait boire le contenus que la porte de son bureau fut ouvert par...Le Pape lui même.**

**-Cesare !**

**Le jeune homme soupire ,bon sang voilà son père qui s'amenait, qu'est ce qu'il lui veut encore ?**

**-Eh bien père, que vous arrives t-il donc ? Je n'aurais pas été sage ?**

**Il ponctua sa phrase avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres et le Pape s'époumona**

**-Ne joue pas aux idiots avec moi Cesare, d'après la conversation de certain de tes hommes, tu aurais capturé cet Assassin, Ezio Auditore, là où beaucoup on échouer dont ****moi !**

**Le brun pesta et se mit a grogner,bon sang si il tenais ces hommes de mains qui avais lâcher le morceau,il les pendrais par les pieds en utilisant leurs tripes comme corde pour les pendre ! Qu'est ce qu'ils n'ont pas comprit dans « G****_ardez cet affaires secrète et de ne divulguer a personne, même pas au pape ! »_**

**Le chef des armée du pape soupire et posa son verre sur son bureau.**

**-En effet père,on ne peut rien vous cacher. J'ai mis ce gêneur dérrière les barreau, là où personne ne pourras venire le chercher. Il ne nous dérangeras plus pour nos plans maintenant.**

**-Et bien permet moi de ne pas partager ton avis Cesare.**

**Le jeune homme tourne ses yeux bleu glacée vers son père, les sourcilles froncé**

**-Où voulez vous en enivre mon seigneur, je ne vous suis pas.**

**-Tu m'as très bien compris Cesare, tant que cet homme vivras,il constitue une menace pour nous. Nous devons nous en débarrasser tant qu'il est encore temps. Demains nous le pendrons haut et court, pas besoin de procès.**

**Cesare reste silencieux avant de soupirer**

**-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord.**

**-Plais t-il ?**

**Cesare se retourne vers son père, dos a son bureau et les mains poser a plat sur la surface du bureau.**

**-Je vous dis que je ne suis pas d'accord,j'ai attraper ****_l'assassino _****,Il est donc MA prise, je vais donc faire de lui ce que bon me semble. Je n'apprécies guère que vous preniez l'initiative de vouloir préparer un gibet pour pendre MA proie avant de demander mon avis. Et mon avis,c'est de le gardez en vie,pour mon bon plaisir.**

**Le pape Rodriguo s'étouffe pratiquement sur place, choquer par les paroles de son fils.**

**-Tu...Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ?! Le laisser en vie ?!**

**-héhéhé...Bien sur. Mais j'ai jamais dit qu'on ne lui fera rien,je vais le torturer de tel manière qu'il n'auras plus rien d'humain,qu'un tas de chaire en dé lui ****réserves une mort affreusement lente et particulièrement douloureuse. Une mort part pendaison ,c'est bien trop classique,trop douce je dirais, un simple coup et il à la moelle épinière couper ,ou il s'étrangla mais pas une mort qui puisse faire payer toutes les affront qu'il nous as faites. Je vais donc me charger de son cas, je lui ferais subir mille et un tourment a tel point qu'il regretteras d'être venue au monde et qu'il maudira sa ****_putana di madre_**** de lui avoir donner le jour.**

**Rodriguo déglutit difficilement en regardant son capitaine des armées, il en aurais presque pitié pour Ezio, il savait que dans tout Rome il n'y avait pas d'homme plus cruel et plus vil que son fils lui même,il lui ferais presque peur des fois.**

**Le Pape soupire et finit par s'incliner, la mort dans l'âme.**

**-Très bien Cesare, fais en ce que bon te sembleras, mais je préfère te prévenir, si l'Assassin s'enfuit, tu devras alors en assumer tes responsabilités.**

**Le brun eu un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.**

**-Oh mais je n'ai guère l'intention de le laisser s'échapper.**

**Le pape ferme les yeux ne soupirant lourdement avant de sortir de la chambre de son General non sans lui souhaité bonne nuit. Cesare vis son père partie et il grommela.**

**-Bon débarras.**

**Une fois le gêneur partis, Cesare reprit une gorger de son vins avant d'enfiler a nouveau son armure ainsi que sa cape, et de faire appeler un garde. Celui ci accours et il se met au gardes avoue devant son supérieur.**

**-Préviens le gardien des geôles de ma venues. Nous allons rendre suen petites visiites a notre invité assassin, il doit s'ennuiyer a en mourire alors, nous allons le divertirent un petit peu...**

**Le tout étais ponctuer pa run sourire glaciales qui nacquis sur les lèvres du Borgia, faisant trembler son soldat, qui executes ses ordres.**

**Cesare jubilais a l'idée d'aller de nouveau voir sa prise, qui désormais étais complêtments a sa merci. Plusieurs idée de ce qu'il pourrais faire subire a son prisonneir .**

**C'ets avec un sourire carnassier, qu'il sortit de ses apartements, prenant la directions des cachots du palais.**

**_A SUIVRES..._**

**_Oui je sais, ce chapitre est très court pour avooir été poster après autans de jorus. Malheureusmeent, je bosse beaucoups et j'ai très peu de temsp pour moi^^ » , j'epsère que vous aviez aimée et a beintot pour le prochain chapitre !_**


End file.
